


Loki invade Middgard?- someone will still love you, Loki!

by littlemissdeath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beating, Enemas, F/M, Femdom, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki patient, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Swap, Pig Play, Piss, Strap-Ons, Sub Loki, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wetting, magic striping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki avengers on floor after hulk bash. A woman finds him and cares for him. And takes him from Starks to hers. Starts off little bit of 'patient' care to Loki. bath time, Loki gets washed, Hand job, piss play, watersports, piss enema, strap on, femdom, f/m, hardcore smut.. very little plot and escalates quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She looked up Stark tower at the beam shooting into the sky. She had to check it out. She made her way through the evacuating people running from the offices. She got in the lift and rode it as high as it would go. She emerged from to the lobby of the penthouse. She heard explosions and crashes from outside. Cautiously she moved into the room, keeping out of sight.

She saw one of the Chitari sleds fly up past the window, another followed it and exploded. She saw a man, clearly not an alien crash and roll on to the balcony of the pent house. His helmet came off and he quickly got to his feet, preparing to be attacked.

She looked at his long black hair and flowing green cape. Just as she started to check him out, he was smashed through the glass by the Hulk. They started to argue and the handsome man yells to the hulk "Enough! You, all of you are beneath me! I am a god you puny creature!" Loki stood his ground and yelled at the Hulk. "And I will not be bullied..." The Hulk grabs Loki with one hand grasping both his ankles.

He then, in quick succession, flung Loki around and smashed him against the ground like a doll.

"Puny god." The hulk walked off and jumped down off the balcony to fight more Chitari. She saw him lying there. Then she heard him cough and wheeze. She was surprised he was still alive. And knew she had to help. She snuck out of the room down the stairs to a lower floor. She rummaged through the room. She found a room with medical supplies and grabbed a back and stuffed it with supplies. She grabbed a Stoke's littler and fixed it to an industrial box trolley.

She went back up in the lift. As she quietly walked in, she saw him still embedded in the floor, still wincing in pain. She put down the bag and the litter. She knelt down beside him with hand softly placing over his. "Hi, do you need help?"

Loki said nothing, he moved his head slightly to look at her.

"I saw what that freak did to you. I'm surprised you are not dead!" She began to look him over and assess his injuries for treatment order. "What's your name?"

"Loki." He softly coughed. She stroked his hair to reassure him. She moved down to his feet and bent his foot back.

"Push against my hand." He did but not much movement and a lot of pain. He groaned. She slid her palms up his legs, checking for fractures and dislocations. She lifted his coat off his waist. She exposed his hips and pressed them firmly with both hands. He screamed out. "Sorry, I'm not trying to hurt you." She changed the position of her hands and examined him. "It looks like your femurs are dislocated from your hips." She carefully bent his leg up and positioned herself with his shin on her chest, one hand on the inside of his thigh.

She reached across his body to take up his opposite arm and suddenly pulled his arm and pushed her body weight down on him. Loki cried in pain. He started to sob and she quickly moved up beside him and lent down and stroked his hair and placed her hand on his shoulders. She wiped the tears from his face. "Please don't cry. I didn't want to hurt you, I had to put your femurs back in." He nodded. "Loki. Please hold on. I have to do your other leg." She kissed his forehead and moved down to his other side. She bent up his leg and slid her inside hand down the inside of his thigh. He held the other arm in a monkey grip.

"Wait." He begged. "I, need to." Too late, she pushed down on his bent leg and his femur popped back in. He screamed out and she carefully lowered his leg. She slid her hand slightly up the inside of his thigh. She paused and didn't move her hand suddenly. She felt warmth on her palm through his pants. She knew it was one of only two things and she didn't want to startle him more by drawing attention to it by suddenly pulling her hand away.

She patted the back of his hand that was resting on his stomach. Trying to reassure him. She could see him silently crying. "I couldn't help it." He softly said. She slowly moved her hand from the wetness growing down his leg. She moved up and kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled and let him see her sincere smile. "I don't hate you for that." She turned away and placed his coat back over him, covering his shame. She got the litter and trolley. She took out a small rope and placed his hands upon each other on his stomach.

"Loki, don't be distressed, I'm not arresting you. I know you might not be able to help me, nor have the strength to move. So I'm going to tie your wrist and lift you onto the stretcher." He nodded. She slipped her head and neck through the loop created by his arms and squatted in a straddle over his waist. She gripped the sides of his pants tightly and straightened her legs. She lifted him slightly to move him over the stretcher then lowered him down.

Loki groaned. She placed his hands down and untied them. She ran over to the other side of the room. Loki raised his head to watch her she ran back with a blanket. And proceeded to wrap him up firmly. She rapped some tie down straps around his chest, waist and thighs to keep him attached to the stretcher. She lifted the trolley handle with a grunt and looked down over his head. He looked up at her, he face upside down to him. "I'm going to get you out of her and get you some help."

"No." Loki didn't want help. "No one can know where I have gone or help me." She understood, he didn't want to be attacked again, especially in a weakened state. She wheeled him towards the elevator and she lowered the trolley as they rode it down to the bottom floor. The sat in silence for a bit till Loki spoke. "I think you will have to cover my face so no one sees me." She carefully pulled the blanket around his head like a hood.

The doors opened, the building was empty. She could see the fighting still taking place outside. She wheeled him out and saw an abandoned car with the doors open. It had had a minor crash. She unstrapped Loki from the trolley. She tied once strap to the top of the litter and through the strap through the back seat to the other side. She went around and opened the other door. She then took up the strain. "Loki, hand on, I'll try not to make this too discomforting for you." She pulled the littler hard, dragging his body up into the back of the car. The littler was too long. She went back around to the side where his feet were and pushed the door open the way it was not meant to go.

The door bent and she pushed it back and forth to weaken it. Eventually it fell off. She climbed in and grabbed the seat belts and tied them over him to hold the litter in place. She moved up to the one near his head. She leaned over him and he copped an eye full of her chest. She was a bit clumsy and as she reached for the door, she pushed them into his face slightly. She closed the door of the car and looked down at him.

Loki smiled and lifted his hand up from under the blanket. He touched her face. "Why are you helping me? You don't even know me."

"Loki, you need help, I'm going to give it to you." She blushed and turned her head from his hand. "It helps that you are so handsome!" she laughed. Then she turned away, "can't believe I said that out loud".

He smiled and went to laugh too but he hurt and he winced in pain. She jumped into the front seat and proceeded to dive him away from the conflict. She didn't live far and go back to her small apartment. She pulled up and got into the back. She undid the belts and Loki sat up. "No rest, please."

"I'm ok." He put his legs down on the floor. "I should be able to walk." He groaned and she put her arm around him to help him out of the car. Lucky she got rid of the door. She help him inside and took him to the bathroom. She lean him against the wall and he leant on the basin to stay upright. She slowly began to help him with his jacket. Slipping it off one arm at a time. He stayed against the wall and she placed his coat down and turned back to him.

She knelt down and began to take off his boots, one at a time. Pulling hard, but tying not to be rough. He smiled as she fell back onto the floor when the boot slipped off. She stood up and looked at him with concern as she placed her hands on his hips. His smile was now giving way to his own concerns. She broke off her gaze and walked over to start running a bath. Loki stood and watched her. Trying to keep himself upright.

He moved to adjust his position. She kept the bath running, letting it slowly fill. She sighed and took a firm grip of his shirt and lifted it quickly up and pulled in forward over his head. She stood to his side and supported him as she walked him over the room. "Loki". She didn't make eye contact. He could tell this was just as stranger for her as for him. She held him firmly by his waist. "Um, do you need to go?" she gestured to the toilet behind him. He blushed and put his hands forward and began to undo his pants as he faced her.

She didn't know where to look. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, but when she looked down he was undoing his pants. He lent forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I need some help." She looked him in the eyes and saw he was not angry or sad. She nodded and slipped his pants down to the ground. She helped him sit back on the bowl. She pulled his pants the rest of the way off and carefully picked up his soiled cloths.

She turned away and gathered up his cloths and took them over to her large sink to soak them. She walked to the door. "I'll just give you some privacy. And um look for something for you to wear." She left quickly and Loki just sat there. He liked someone devoted to him. He felt he could get her to do anything and this time he didn't need to use magic.

He was sitting there silently and she came back in to turn off the bath. She walked over to him hesitantly. "Um are you done?" he reached up with his bruised and bloodied hand.

"I need help." She was pulled closer to him. He took her hand and got her to hold him, softly pushing his penis down between his legs. She could hear his breath in her ear as he breathed unease and then began to urinate. She was shocked and aroused. He could tell. He could feel her growing warmer. She was speechless as she heard him go. She felt him twitch beneath her hand. She wanted to pull away, but he stopped her.

He stopped going. And she sighed like she was holding her breath the whole time. "Ok. Um." She found herself now holding him. She pulled free and he remained sitting forward as he watched her step back. He sat up then back. Outstretching his arm confidently.

"So can you help me up?" She tried not to look at him, but his legs were spread slightly. He knew she was trying not to stare at his penis. He smiled as he knew she liked him. She moved over and obliged. She helped him to the bath and he sat waist deep with his legs flat and he looked up at her. She grabbed a large jug and gently lifted his jaw with one hand.

"Tip your head back." She put her hand over his eyes to protect him from the splashes. She poured the jug of warm water through his hair. He smiled with pleasure. She squeezed some shampoo into his raven hair and began to massage his scalp. He closed his eyes and slipped his arms down between his thighs. She was firm but it felt good. He groaned slightly in appreciation.

She took another scoop of water and rinsed out his hair. He tipped his head back upright and turned and smiled at her with some water running down his cheeks. She picked up a cloth and soap and rubbed it together. She lifted his arm up and rested it in one hand as she washed it with the other. Care of his open wounds.

He just watched her intently. Happy of being pampered. She washed his back. Then moved over his shoulders and started on his bare chest. He had a athletic body, but looked like not a lot of sun. He smiled wicked with a side of his mouth as he knew she had no choice but to keep going.

She stopped at his abbs and grabbed the jug and rinsed off his soapy body. She walked away and came back with a towel. She went to put the town over his head and he looked up at her. She reached down near his feet to unplug the bath. He put his foot on her hand to stop her.

"You are not don't yet." He said seductively. He handed her the cloth. She blushed. And glanced down at his submerged groin. "That's right; I'm dirty and need to be scrubbed clean... thoroughly." He moved towards her and took her hand in his. He directed in between his legs and rubbed himself with her hand and the cloth. He leaned back and got her to rub his ass and balls.

He pushed down on her hand so she was rubbing the ends of her fingers against his hole. He moaned with pleasure as the tips of her fingers slipped in then out. She could feel his cock start to harden against her forearm. He got her to hold him and guided her to stroke him. He relaxed his grip on her and let her keep going. She placed her free arm over his shoulder to steady herself.

He turned his head. His lips were inches from hers. She looked up at him and down at his lips. He leaned in and kissed her. She squeezed him tightly as he began to kiss her deeply. He raised his hand up to hold her arm and held her firmly. She broke off the kiss to take a breath. He was now very aroused and he smiled at the splashing and feeing of her hands on him.

She squeezed the head and rubbed her middle finder in the slit. He arched his back and groaned. He grabbed her at the same time. He was both wanting her to stop and keep going. He relaxed his grip so she could continue. She gripped him firmly at the base and pulled slowly with a tight squeeze all the way up. Then she went for speed. He grabbed her with both arms and pulled her into the bath.

Water went everywhere. He pulled at her cloths and pushed her back down so she could watch him. He move gingerly, still in pain. He pulled open her shirt and grabbed one breast with one hand and his other hand on himself. He looked down then raised his head with closed eyes and came loudly.

He shot his sticky load on her stomach and slumped down into her. The bath really didn't have the space for this. She pushed him to sit up. She climbed out of the bath and he sat there still. She pulled the plug and grabbed a towel and dried herself. He folded his arms on the rim of the bath and placed his head down on it, trying to look adorable. "Where are you going?" he asked. But there seemed to be some impatience in his voice.

"I'm going to dry off." He seemed unimpressed that she wasn't swooning over him.

"I still need help." He demanded. She tossed a towel at him. "Hey! That's not going to help me out of here!"

She changed her shirt and pants and then came back in. He sat there with the towel over his head, but not making an effort to dry himself. "What would you like me to do Loki?" she said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Dry me, take care of me. You said you would." He smiled and then raised his eyebrows with an innocent look and a pout. Trying all his tricks to exploit her. She paused then came over and adjusted the towel on his head and dried his hair. She helped him stand and step out of the bath. He made sure his hips were thrust forward so she would look at his junk. He stepped forward and deliberately rubbed against her.

It began to make his blood start to fill him again. She roughly rubbed him with the towel. He waited with glee for her to grab him and play with him. She roughly scrubbed his groin, but there was nothing sexual about it. She helped him walk to the bed room. He leant on her more than he need to. She lay him down on the bed. Loki lay on the towel, deliberately with it open so she had no choice but to cop and eye full of his nakedness.

She was doing her best to be nonchalant about his forwardness. "Loki. I don't have any clothes suitable for you. Please stay here and I will be back shortly." She jumped on the bed and kissed him and quickly grabbed her bag and left. Loki put his arms behind his head and smiled. She kissed him, she must want him. He was still unsure if it was affection or pity that she kissed him with. He resisted touching himself. He thought that he should have a hard on for her when she comes back, or should he let her get him hard.

He kept on running through scenarios and what he could do to her or make her do to him. He smiled a wicked dirty smile.

 

It must have been at least 30 mins before she came back with a few bags in hand. Loki was playing with himself, fondling and flopping his bits around. Deliberately displaying to her. He wasn't yet turned on. She came over to him and he sat up ready. She kissed him on the lips passionately.

"Loki, are you ready to be taken care of, totally, and completely?"

"Yes, do every for me, too me." He was enthusiastic. She went over to the bags and pulled out a packet. She pulled out a t-shirt and slipped it over his head he pursed his lips perplexed. "I don't want to be dressed." She took his arm and gently pushed it through the arm hole. He might say he didn't want this but he was complying. She pulled the shirt down over his chest and stroked his head softly.

"I will care for you. I know you can do it for yourself at the moment." She went back over to the bags and was rummaging. He felt reassured but still he wanted her to play with him. She put a small plastic bag on her arm and helped him to stand up. He initially felt self-conscious and pulled his shirt down to cover himself, but then realised he wanted her to stare at him. She walked him into the bathroom and lowered him to the floor. He sat on hands and knees. She pulled out a narrow soft tube from the bag and held one end in her hand. She slipped on a pair of latex gloves and Loki looked over wondering what she was going to do. He then felt her start to finger him. He was off put at first. Then he started to push back on her finger. She slipped in the end of the tube and put the other end in an empty jug that was next to him.

She pulled off her pants; they were tear-a-ways. Loki was happy, she handed just gotten dressed she was preparing to give him a strip show. He watched her intently as she sat down over the clear jug and began to piss. The sound alone drove him wild. He began to rub and pull himself. He watch with fascination. He has seen Thor take a piss before but never a woman.

She fill the jug with a good litre of piss. She must have really had to go. She topped up the jug with water from the tap. The acrid smell of hot piss filled the room. She put the tube in the jug and began to squeeze a swollen part of the tube and the liquid started to pump into him. He felt the hot fluid go into him. She kept pumping till it filled him. She carefully pulled out the end of the tube.

"Loki, hold tight, don't squeeze it out." She got up and came back with something else, he couldn't see. He heard her buckling something and adjusting. He turned his head and shoulders around and saw her fitting a strap on to herself.

"What are you doing?" he was unsure, he figured she wanted to stick that fake cock in him. He was a virgin to this. But he couldn't let her know that. He would see that as a weakness. He tried to be confident. He turned away and took a deep breath, it was smaller than his own dick. So it couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"Loki, just relax, but I want you to try and keep that piss enema in." She took hold of his hips and positioned herself behind him. At first she poked her cock under him so it hit his own. He shuddered but was equally turned on but this. She reached under his waist and took hold of his and her with one hand. Rubbing them together.

He groaned and pushed back in acceptance. He was quickly growing hard. She pulled back and placed it on top of his back. Slapping him with it. He arched his back and reached through his legs to her. He tried to fondle her, but she was just out of reach. She moved next to him and lay down on the cold tiles. She tore open a condom packet. And handed him the contents. "Put it on me." He went to grab her fake cock. She put her hand to his face softly. "No Loki. With your mouth."

He gulped and leaned over her. He placed it in his mouth and began to push the condom down with tight lips and a firm tongue. He rolled it the rest of the way with his fingers. She quickly sat up and moved behind him. She pushed the head against his hole. He squeezed tight to not expel but he knew she wanted in and he wouldn't stop her.

She slowly forced the end in. He gasped as it hurt a bit but then as she slid back he felt pleasure grow. She slid in further. He groaned as she moved down to the base. A bit of piss leaked out and began to lubricate them. He could feel it pressing on his prostate. He tried wanking but he was so overwhelmed by this pressure inside him. She began to slowly make deep strokes. As she pulled back she pushed down on her cock, making sure to stretch him and give him a different sensation each time.

"Wait" Loki gasped.

"I need to make you cum." She cut him off and stared to quicken her pace. He groaned as he felt the movement and pressure on his bowels was starting to dribble out. He was still nice and tight. She gripped his hips tight, digging in her fingers. She started to fuck him hard and fast. Loki panted and groaned in sync with her. He started to get louder as she forced him near climax.

He was so hard, he desperately wanted to cum but knew when he did he would force out his enema. She smashed his prostate one too many times and he cried out as he came. Shooting his load over the floor, his hard cock pulsing up and hitting his abs. He squeezed hard and a thick stream of piss and a bit of shit hit her thighs. She did not stop even though he was done.

The floor was slippery now. She pulled out and flipped him on to his back. Loki smiled exhausted, rubbing his body with the mess. She pushed his legs apart and moved down to line up again. She lifted up his leg and ran it up her chest to her hook over her shoulder. She began to shove herself back inside him. He gasped as this different angle gave him all new sensations.

She began to fuck him roughly. He was so drained. He wanted to be hard and cum again but his body was just spent. She kept going and rocking in and out of him. He grabbed her and knew he had to make her stop. He pulled her close and embraced her. He kissed her passionately.

She pulled off her strap on harness. And stood up. She walked over to a short hose and turned it on. She sprayed herself then him. He sat up and she came over to him with the running hose. She sat down on his lap and kissed him while washing him. He rubbed his hands over her.

Loki broke off the kiss and examined her. "Well that was not what I expected." He say with a smile. She brushed his raven hair from his face.

"Loki, if you had expected it, you wouldn't enjoy it!" she said kissing him again. He took the hose from her and she let him wash her down.


	2. Avengers are not nice people

She sat on the couch and flicked channels on TV. She wore a light robe, he couldn't be bothered getting dressed and was naked. Loki lay down on the couch with his head in her lap. He smiled sleepy. She stroked his hair. Softly running through deep, massaging his scalp. He moaned softly in appreciation. She flipped from a movie to the news. The destruction he had caused was all over the news. There were images of the avengers fighting the Chitauri.

"Loki, what's this?" she paused the live TV of and image. It was Loki fighting Thor. Loki pushed up and looked at the TV and then at her. He shrugged then put his head back down. "Don't ignore me!" she smacked his bare ass.

"Hey!" he playfully complained.

She continued to watch the broadcast. She sat concerned. "Loki, you caused this. What is stopping them coming for you?" he rolled over on his back and looked up at her also concerned.

"unfortunaly, nothing." Loki tried to sound like it wasn't on his mind. "Thor always finds me." He sat up. He rubbed his finger under his nose as he thought. She moved over and hugged him from behind. Wrapping her legs around him. She slipped her hand over his bare stomach. Slowly slipping them down and began to fondle him. He grabbed her hands and stopped her. "No!" he shouted. He stood up. "I'm trying to think!"

"What? Don't tell me you can't concentrate when I molest you?" she moved towards him.

"Uh? What, no. I just."

"What Loki? Is that your weakness? Really?" she sat back down. "That is such an inferior base instinct. I thought you would have been a more evolved man that that."

"Hey!" he spun around and glared at her. he grabbed her and pushed her down on the couch. He forced her legs apart and his hard cock began to push against her clit.

He forced himself in. She grabbed his hair and pulled him close to her chest. He began to thrust enthusiastically. He grunted on each stroke. they quickly covered in sweat. It lubricated their bodies. He pushed himself down on her. His body sliding against her.

Loki stopped suddenly. There was a loud sound that caught his attention. She sat up and put her hand on his cheek, directing his head back to looking at her. "Hey! What's wrong? Its only thunder." Loki got up and quickly went and got dressed.

"Loki?" she closed her robe and walked into the bedroom, he was just slipping his boots on. "What's going on?"

"It's never just thunder. Not with Thor around."

"Oh, god of thunder."

"Yes, he is near." Loki paced around and rubbed his fingers and clenched his fists.

"Loki sit down." She grabbed his arm and he pulled away. "Hey stop acting like a child and sit!" She pointed at the couch. He turned away, looking at the window. She grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

"What are you doing?" he went to grab her wrist and decided he would use her tactic of distraction to get free. It was the finest way he could think of. He shoved one hand down between her legs and impaled her on two of his fingers. Rubbing his thumb on the outside. Pushing down hard on her clit. She didn't let go.

"That's not going to work Loki!" she had a better resistance than he. He pulled his fingers out and held her in a tight embrace. He undid his pants. She could feel his cock on her stomach. He was dripping in pre-cum. He walked her back till she fell back on the couch. He tried to force his way back in. He was enjoying how wet she was for him. He smiled at the warmth now enveloping him.

He stopped when he hear more thunder. He shoved himself back in his pants and readied a spell. She immediately grabbed his obvious bulge in his pants. Loki buckled over and laughed at both the pleasure and deviant plan he had. "Oh that's how you want to play it?" "You can't make me." He softly taunted. He wanted her to try. It was turning him on. She grabbed his hair and pushed him over so he was hands down on the seat of the couch. She yanked back his head and pushed her foot into the back of his knee. Forcing him to get lower. She reached around with her free hand and pulled him free.

He groaned as she took hold of him. She began to roughly and quickly wank him. He steadied his hands pushed back slightly with his hips. She pulled his head hard and put her knee to his back. Forcing him kneel on the floor. She flipped Loki on to his back on the floor. His legs were in an awkward position. She let go of his hair and stood over him. She kicked him in the nuts softly. The arousal being kicked turned him on more. This feeling of naughty pain was exciting.

She smacked her hand down on his cock and Loki jumped in pain. Loki was ready to cum. The pain was such a turn on. He cast a spell to be naked. She stopped in her tracks.

"Oh so you could have undressed yourself." She walked over and sat on the couch, leaving him aroused and unfinished. Loki stood up. He looked over at her sitting with crossed legs, not allowing him access. "Loki, it's simple, Thor is going to take you back to Asgard, and you don't want to go."

"And?" he folded his arms and tried to adopt a strong posture. She could not take him seriously as he was stark naked.

"Look do you want my help or not?" She ignored him and turned back to the TV.

"Hey, say what you have to say or else!" Loki held his hands up and a fireball was sitting in his palm. He was going to burn her.

"Loki, sit down. You look ridiculous casting spells while naked." She patted the couch. Loki sheathed his spell and decided to sit on the coffee table and not next to her. Letting her know she couldn't tell him to do. "So you have magic, how powerful are you?"

"I have not met a more powerful wizard in the 9 realms." he smugly said.

"Ok, do you know any wards?" She asked.

"I don't need to defend myself." He turned his head to her apparent ignorance.

"Well I don't know what you would call it, but do you know it's like a block."

"Yeah, that's a ward, but who cares?" Loki shook his head.

"Well, do you know a spell that can block someone from finding you?"

"Of course! I am using one now to block the sight and sound since I came to your building." Loki saw she was trying to help but she was too slow.

"Well, they don't know what you're doing, well I propose a plan." Loki sighed.

"So what is your grand plan?" He said, finally moving to sit next to her.

"Ok, so you know Thor will find you. How about I put to him, a punishment for you?" Loki didn't like this plan. "I tell Thor that the best way to punish you for the damage of Earth, that you have to be banished here, but they suppress your magic and make you mortal."

"That won't work."

"Loki, you have to passionately be oppose to losing your magic, like your life depends on it."

"But it doesn't really, I can still live."

"You are pretty dumb, I hope Thor is as stupid and this will work easy."

"Shut up, and yes he is dumber, but I don't get it?"

"Loki if he thinks you really don't want something to happen, then he will tell the All-father that is what he should do! And to top it off, if they suppress your magic, you can always break the spell!" she leaned in close to his ear. "That's if you are as powerful as you say!" She kissed him and he went to grind down on her when there was another crack of thunder. This time it shook the building.

She let go and Loki jumped up. There was a thump on the balcony. She walked over to the curtain.

"No don't open that!" he pleaded. She drew it fast and Thor was standing there.

"Oh, you must be Thor! Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Thor shook it in confusion, but stared at Loki. "Are you hear for Loki?"

He looked at her shocked. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"I saw what he was doing on TV, and besides he's scared of thunder. That's how he said he knew you were coming for him." She said so matter of flatly. Loki didn't like that she told.

"Hey! That's not nice!" he shouted at her.

"Shut up Loki, I was just stating a fact." Loki moved over to her.

"Don't tell me to shut up." He was being childish.

Thor looked on puzzled. He didn't know why he was naked, but he had an idea. "Loki you are going to sit down and listen to Thor." Thor coughed to get his attention.

"Brother what are you doing?"

"nothing now because you are interrupting." Loki decided that he wanted Thor to watch. He slid his hand down her and rubbed her wet pussy. He went to push himself inside. Thor stood shocked and he began to rock in and out. he moaned then bit his lip and stopped. He exhaled hard and stared at her. "There is something missing." She didn't know what. He slapped her face gently. "fool, the absence of your cock in my ass!"

Loki magic the dildo into his hands and shoved it into hers. She smiled and kissed him. she reached down under him and slipped it inside him. he threw his head back and moaned with pleasure. He slowed his pace as he concentrated on what she was doing. He slipped out of her and moved up and sat on her lap. His hard cock running up her stomach. "Deeper" he moaned. She pushed him back and he lay on the couch with his knees up and legs spared. She moved over him and kissed him as she slipped the cock inside.

She began to roughly thrust in and out of him. Thor was shocked. He didn't know Loki like this sort of thing. He felt his own erection stir. He began to think how he could do this as Loki wasn't really his brother. But since he found out, he hasn't had any time with him which he could develop this sort of relationship.

"Loki? I didn't know you like anal?" Thor gasped. Loki moaned as she thrust in. He put his hand up over his eyes then turned his head to see Thor.

"No! It's my first time!" he moaned loudly. He knew that Thor would have been pissed that she was taking his virginity. Thor growled and pulled her off of him.

"Loki get dressed. I'm taking you back to Asgard." He dragged Loki off the couch and he sat naked on the floor.

"Oh don't be jealous Thor. You can suck my cock while she fucks me if you want." He said as he touched himself. Thor called Mjolnir to his hand and was poised to strike. "I take that as a no then?" Loki smiled and cast back his cloths.

Thor grabbed Loki roughly. "I have to take you to find the others. They are waiting for me at some joint they said serves schwama. Whatever that is."

"Brother, please." Loki grasped Thor's grip around his throat with both of his hands.

"Loki, why is it that when you want something I am your brother and when you are being a spoilt child you remind me that we are not related?" Thor shook him and she went to intervene but he flew out the window. She watched as she saw him land a few blocks up.

She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs.

The Avengers were just placing their orders when Thor landed with Loki in tow. Stark looked over shocked. "Oh you found the little boy lost?"

"He was hiding with some mortal woman. He had used his magic on her." Thor grabbed Loki and threw him under his arm. Carrying him by his waist. Loki kicked his legs around and Thor smacked his ass. "Be still!"

"How dare you! I will destroy you all!" Loki yelled from under his cape.

"I think I have a solution." Tony walked out the door and flew up to Stark tower. He returned to see Thor sitting on Loki's chest and covering his mouth with one hand and pining down his wrists with the other. Thor looked up at Tony and then swiftly punched Loki in the stomach. Winding him. Loki ceased fighting Thor and Tony gagged him and cuffed his wrist.

"Good idea." Thor nodded. He carried Loki over to the table and put him on the floor. He placed Mjolnir down on the long chain cuffing his hands and Loki groaned and pulled but could not get free. Thor sat down next to him and patted his head. The others laughed to themselves and began to bring over the food.

Loki groaned as he sat on the floor humiliated. Well close to it. The others ate quietly, not really engaging in conversation. Loki managed to bring his leg around and began to kick Thor's let to get his attention. Thor just smacked his head. He got more urgent and kicked and moaned. "Shut up Loki."

He didn't stop. "What?" Thor pulled his hair back and stared at him. "What are you bugging me for?" Loki pleaded with his eyes then looked down holding himself. He was trying his best but he has started to wet his pants. "Crap. Why didn't you tell me?" Thor pulled him up and carried him out the back to the bathroom. He felt Loki struggle in and try to undo his pants with his hands cuffed. He stopped and hung his head.

Thor stood behind him. "Loki? the toilet is there, don't you have to go?" Then Thor realised as he saw the puddle form beneath his feet. He didn't make it. Thor groaned. "Well there is nothing I can do about it." He grabbed Loki and sat him down. Putting Mjolnir on his chain and walked out.

The Avengers resumed eating quietly. Hawk picked at Natasha's chips and Steve wondered what they were going to do with Loki. Just then Thor looked up and saw the woman who was with Loki at the door to the restaurant. She had run all the way and was out of breath. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She strode up to Thor.

"Ok where is he?"

"He who?" Steve looked puzzled as she seemed to know Thor.

"He's in the bathroom." Thor decided to let her know. It's not like she could lift his hammer to free him. She stormed into the back and yelled out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She came back out a bit later and slapped Thor across the face. "If that's how you treat family, I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies!" she went back to Loki. Thor shrugged to the others. They didn't seem to care how Loki was treated after the damage he caused.

She bent down and put her hand on his cheek. "Loki, what had he done to you?" she looked down at the chain and tried to pull the hammer but couldn't. She then went down the hall to a back room and returned with some bolt cutters. She snipped the chain near his wrists and freed his hands. Loki pulled off his gag and gasped.

"They will pay for this." Loki went to stand.

"No Loki. you can't win like this. Remember the plan?" He grabbed her and nodded. He cast a spell over himself and cleaned himself up.

"Ok, I have an idea. You may not like this. But as you are probably right, they will suppress my magic. But they will be doing it to the wrong person." Loki kissed her softly.

"Ok, so what?" he took her head in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. He chanted a spell and she felt herself be filled with his psyche then she opened her eyes. She found herself looking into her own eyes. She looked down at her hands. She was in Loki's body. she looked up and saw his deviant smile on her face. "Oh that's good." She smiled back at him.

"Ok. So I go with you to Asgard as her. If they don't take me, it doesn't matter; I know a few ways of getting in and out of that realm."

"Oh and whatever they do to 'Loki' won't affect you."

"Yes, and we beg to have you banished to Midgard, where we switch back and I escape punishment again." Loki whispered. She took his hand and felt weird. He reached down and put his hand between his legs. "Oh you are still turned on from before."

"Loki, no punishing my body now. Or I may have to do the same." She took his hand and they walked out to the main room. The Avengers looked up shocked. Thor stood up and pointed.

"How did you escape? You are not worthy of lifting Mjolnir!" the two looked at each other and she decided to take the lead. She coughed, making sure she sounded like Loki and was reassure when his voice came out of her.

"Oh that. Well the chain was the weakest link. It was only pinned down, not my bonds." Loki smiled; she was good at being him. the body of Loki sat down commandingly and took food of the stun plate of Tony. "Oh and for the other thing, well, Thor, pay back is a bitch."

She laughed and enjoyed how she portrayed him. he went and sat down on her lap and also partook in the stealing of French fries. Thor grabbed who he thought was Loki and pulled him close.

"You will not get away this time." He looked over at the others. "Tony have Selvig prep the Teseract. I'm taking him home." Thor spun up Mjolnir and flew off with Loki. the real Loki sat at the table and wondered how to proceed.

"Family huh? Can't pick 'em!" he said as he stuffed more fires in. He liked this body. it felt interesting.

Thor landed at Stark tower with 'Loki' she fell awkwardly as she was not fully used to this body. "Ow! Not so rough!"

"Why do you push me away? Can t you see I love you?" Thor paced around him.

"Oh funny way of showing it." She coughed. Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him to his feet. Then slipped his hand around his head and cupped it before drawing him in with a deep kiss. She moaned as he was a good kisser. Then she forgot she was meant to be Loki. Thor broke off the kiss and smiled.

"So you do love me as I love you?" Thor's eyes started to well up and he hugged Loki.

"No, no it's not like that!" Loki struggled but she couldn't convince him to let her go. Thor then pulled down his pants and grabbed Loki and pulled down his. "no Thor, I think you should think about this!" She protested. Thor shut her up with a kiss and forced Loki face down on Tony's couch. He then began to push his way in Loki's tight hole. "Oh this can't be happening!"

"It's Ok Loki; I know you haven't had much experience, so I will go easy on you." Thor pushed down deep and Loki groaned in pain. Thor then whispered in his ear. "after all, she fucked with something that you begged for, but compared to me.. I will tear you wide."

Thor began to fuck him roughly. Loki groaned and cried out for Thor to stop. Toney landed on the balcony. He stopped as he heard Loki pleading and Thor berating him. he walked in and saw Loki face down on the couch and Thor fucking him. "Oh that's how you punish people on Asgard?" Tony joked. Thor stopped and pulled out.

"Mind your own business." Loki took the opportunity to fix her cloths and scramble away from Thor. "I'm not done with you Loki!"

"You're sick! You rape your own brother cause he showed you up?"

"I thought you weren't my brother, you keep reminding me after all." Thor moved towards them and Tony intervened.

"I don't think you should do this here Thor. If you are beset on punishing him, you probably should wait till you get back to Asgard." Tony pored himself a drink. Loki sat on the floor in shock. Tony handed Loki a drink. "I think you could use one.

"No. I think I need to keep my senses clear for the moment." She worried that he was going to attack her again. Selvig came in and saw Tony.

"Oh you're here. I have got everything ready. There is a nice clear area in the park that we can do this. Just in case it goes wrong, we won't kill too many people." Sevlig laughed like a mad scientist. He looked over at Loki sitting on the floor. "You sure put me under a spell!" he poked his head and copped a confused stare.


	3. Asgard is not fun either

Loki sat quietly in her body. He meditated to see what was happening with his body. He groaned that he wasn't there to feel Thor fuck him. He listened to the conversations and knew what he had to do next. Loki stood up and walked out into the street. He looked up at the buildings and looked for a gap in the skyline, indicating where the park was likely to be. He began to walk down the road.

He stood at the edge of the park, searching for his body and the Avengers. He saw Steve roar past on a motor bike. He chased after it down the pathway. He saw the group up ahead. He cursed her weak body and ran as hard as he could. He saw his body. Thor was escorting it reluctantly and it was cuffed and gagged again.

"Hey!" Loki yelled. The Avengers looked at the girl from the restaurant running at them. "Don't you dare take him to Asgard!" he ran up and grabbed his body tightly. "Not without me you don't Thor!"

"Why should I take you?" Thor scoffed.

"Because I know he cast a spell to block the All-father's sight. I know what happened to him and apart from Stark. So I don't think you want me talking about that." Thor groaned and grabbed her. Loki looked up at her and smiled. Thor activated the Teseract and a light pulled them to Asgard.

 

_________

She fell to the floor in the observatory. She felt nauseous. Loki knelt down beside her. "Don't worry. I will protect you." He then looked up and saw that Heimdall was confused by what he saw. From his perspective Loki lay gagged in a heap and some strange mortal was talking to him about the finer points of Bifrost travel.

Thor yanked him by his chain to his feet. The Enjahar guards stood at the entrance to take control of Loki.

Loki stepped back, but then realised they were after his body not hers. He exhaled and watched as they took off his gag and cuffed him at his wrist, waist and ankles. They dragged him off with her in tow. They escorted Loki before Odin. She looked over to her body for a queue from Loki. He nodded and approached Odin.

"All-father, please I have a request that may benefit us both." Her body spoke.

"Who is this mortal woman that thinks she can address me?" Odin looked at Loki.

"She is mine." Loki pulled at her cuffs to reach to him but the guards stopped all reaching.

"And your proposition, Midgardian?" Odin was sceptical.

"All-father, bind his magic, and wipe his memories. And banish him to Midgard to be in my care." Loki bowed deeply. She looked over at his gesture and wondered if she should follow suit. She tugged at her cuffs and tried to bow as well.

"Very well. You want him, you can keep him." Odin stood and fired a blast at the body of Loki with Gungnir. She collapsed to the floor. The guards uncuffed the body. She looked up with a confused and blank stare. Loki walked over and placed his hands on his own face.

"Don't worry, I will protect you." Loki whispered to her. She didn't recognise him, especially not in her body. He stood up and took his body's hand. But she didn't stand. He reached down and tried to pull her to her feet. But she was too heavy. "Crap." Loki knew he could use a spell.

"What is the problem mortal?" Odin taunted.

"Can't you escort us to the Bifrost?"

"No. You said you wanted him. Then you get him there." Odin got up and left. Leaving Loki to drag his body. He placed her down.

"I'll be right back." He ran off and came back a few minutes later with a small skiff. He helped his body on to the skiff and began to drag it to the Bifrost. Frigga stopped them down a hallway. Loki had to check himself. He almost said 'mother'. "Hello all- mother."

"Where are you taking my son?" She enquired.

"Loki is not safe here. He will be locked up and tortured under the guise of punishment for his transgressions on Migard. So I have had his magic bound and memories taken so that he will not be a threat to anyone. He will learn to live and value life. Maybe, when he is accepted, he will return to Asgard." Loki reached down and took the hand of his body. She didn't react and just sat in the skiff.

"Loki my darling." Frigga put her hands on the face of his body. No signed of response or recognition. "Loki? Don't you recognise me? Its mummy." She started to cry. Loki looked down at how distraught she was over his vegetative state. He reached down and placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it firmly. She looked up at the mortal woman who was touching her in such a familiar way.

"All mother, I will care for him. He will come to no harm. When he starts to become aware, I will tell him that you miss him and will one day embrace him again." Loki did his best to stop his mortal body to cry. He quickly pushed the skiff away before she saw how he felt.

 

___________

Loki groaned as he finally got to the observatory. He placed the skiff at the exit and turned to the gate keeper. "I figure you are aware that we want to go back to her, um the city, um.. Just send us back to where you took us from." Loki spluttered out. He was tired from this exertion and still thinking of Frigga's reaction.

Heimdall groan and stuck his sword in the console and the light took them back to the city. Loki stood in the park with her. He cast a spell to block Odin's sight and he placed his hands on her head. "I think this will help.." Loki drew her memory in to her body and pushed his psyche back into his body.

She stumbled back and placed her hands on her body. "I'm me again! Thank goodness." She looked down and Loki sitting on the ground. "Hey good plan eh?" she reached down but he didn't respond. "Loki?" he recognised his name but didn't know what was going on. "Oh crap! The binding is on the body!"

She grabbed his hands he awkwardly stood. Leaning on her for support. They commence the walk back to her apartment. Loki looked around at all the goings on. She sighed as she didn't know if this was permanent or would wear off soon. "Loki." he turned to see her. "Do you know who I am?" he stared blankly and didn't respond. She kept walking and observed the damage to the city. There were so many people on the streets. They didn't want to be trapped if their buildings collapsed.

Loki looked around at all the people. She moved slowly through the crowd. There were people talking different languages and Loki seemed to react to someone and nearly fell over. She stopped his fall and leant down to him. "What is it Loki?" she looked up and the people he was focused on. She walked over to them. "Um excuse me, do you speak English?"

"Ja. Hello."

"Hi, um, are you Scandinavian?" She asked.

"Norwegian actually. Why do you ask?" The man responded.

"My friend, had an accident and now can no longer understand me. But he seems to respond to your voice. Can you just ask him if he knows your language?" The man seemed surprised at the request. He knelt down to Loki then spoke to him in Norwegian.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Loki." he responded.

"Are you a Nord?"

"No, I'm Jotun." He responded.

"Ah what?" The man stood up and shook his head. "What game are you playing?"

"Game? No, I was born on Jotunheim so I am Jotun." Loki didn't understand what the problem was. She looked over to the man.

"What did he say?" she asked him.

"I think he is hurt more than you think. He thinks he is the God of Mischief and he is from Jotunheim." The man shook his head.

"No, his name is Loki. He was injured in the attack on the city. He is a god. It's not like people dress like this nor look like they have been bashed for fun." She said.

"Oh, like the Avengers? I saw them fighting." The man turned to his friend. "He fought alongside them? How did he get injured?"

"Oh it's complicated. But he just needs to rest. Thanks for your help." She dragged him across the road to her building. "Norwegian? Really Loki?" she groaned. "Don't tell me I have to learn Norwegian to communicate with you!" she dragged him into the lift and they road it to her floor. He scowled at her.

She pushed him into her apartment. She sat down next to him. "What am I going to do with you. He smiled politely and tried to walk without her but fell to the floor. She tried to stop him but she missed. "Oh Loki!" she dragged him to sit up with his back against the couch. She picked up her laptop and began to type.

She held her laptop in front of him. "Loki, can you read this translation?"

He looked at the screen and began to type one fingered a response. She pressed the translate button and read his message. "You're hungry? Ok. Yeah me too." She got up and went to the kitchen. Loki began to play with the translator.

She came back in and placed a plate in front of him. She looked down at the screen at his list of demands. "You want a bath, massage and a fuck?" he smiled and began to eat what she left him. She typed her response back in the laptop. "How can you expect to fuck if you can't work out how to walk?"

"I don't need legs, just what is between them. Incidentally, why can't you understand me?"

"I don't know why you can only speak Norwegian. Are you going to get better? Do you still have your magic? Do you remember who you are?" she bombarded him.

"It will take time to adjust. No, no magic. Of course, that is a stupid question I am Loki of Asgard. But there seems to be a big part missing. What happened out there? And this may now seem random, but who are you to me?"

"Loki you wanted to have sex and you didn't know who I am?" She was confused and wondered if he was lying.

"I'm a god, I do tend to get what I want. I just thought you were my consort or something."

"No, I'm your girlfriend. So, you know you're a god. Well do you remember that it was you who were to blame for the destruction out there?" She sat and ate with him.

"Nope, but did I win?" Loki smiled.

"I don't think so. So what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was back from a quest with my brother to Nifinhiem.. and I had to save his ass again. We just got back from the tavern celebrating. I know we were smashed. I'm sure I passed out on his bedroom floor. But then I woke up here. Incidentally where is here?"

"Earth.. um you called it Midgard. So it has been some time huh? Well I'm sure there is lots of things you have done since then. In fact I think many years have been wiped from your memory."

Loki sat confused. He heard a loud sound and shuddered. Then grabbed his head in pain. She placed her hands on him as he began to scream in pain.

"Loki? what's wrong? It's just the building reacting to the damage." it took her a few minutes to calm down. He looked distressed and she took his hand and put his hand on the keyboard for him to type. His hand shaking and he typed slowly.

"I don't know. I'm scared that someone is going to hurt me. What's going on? I can't protect myself with any magic." He looked up at her.

"You're ok, you are safe here."

"I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you. I feel you in my mind like we have some connection." Loki tried to move up on the couch. She helped him. He sat there. His pain was starting to manifest. He began to realised how much he relied on healing spells. He moaned softly. She went to get her first aid kit.

Loki sat and winced as she touched his cuts with chemicals. She blew on his cuts softly. He relaxed a bit. She put little bandaids on his cuts on his face. She took his hand in her hand and began to treat his knuckles.

She looked at his ragged clothes. "I think I should give you that bath. Do you think you can walk?"

He nodded and put his arm over her shoulder. She helped him to the bathroom and sat him on the floor. She began to carefully undress him. he sat compliant but still helpless. She washed him down as he sat on the floor. She softly sponged him. he smiled but he was still in pain. She took a towel and dried him off carefully. She took his arm and helped him stand.

She helped him stumble to the bed. He slumped down and she pulled back the covers. She picked his legs up and pushed them up onto the bed. She took the towel away and came back in a few minutes later. She sat him up and put a clean shirt on him. it was loosely fitted. She lay him back down and lifted up his knees. She pulled up some pants on him and pulled back the blanket over him. she brushed his hair from his face.

"Loki, just sleep, I'll be back soon. Hopefully the rest will rest your brain." She kissed his forehead and closed the curtain so he would be calm in the darkness.

 

______________

She came back a few hours later and he was sound asleep. She slipped in the bed and slept with her arm over him. he seemed so calm. She began to doze off when he woke suddenly screaming. She grabbed him and he turned to her tearfully, holding her tight.

"Loki! calm down!"

"What happened? How did I get back here?" Loki panted.

"You remember something?" she asked.

"I was in the void, now I'm here. What happened?"

"Loki, you were just dreaming. I'm glad you are back to normal." She kissed his cheek and put her arm around him.

"No, you don't understand! I can't protect myself from them!" Loki stumbled out of the bed and landed on the floor. She ran to his side. "I have no magic! They are going to hurt me and I can't even cast a basic healing spell!" Loki was quite distressed.

"It's ok, they won't find you. Look, relax, calm down and I will help you take your mind off this." She took his hand in hers. "I have bought you some nice cloths. We should go out and have some fun."

"Leave the apartment? No no way!" Loki backed away from her and put his back to the wall. He was not prepared to leave the room let alone the unit.

"Ok. So now you're agoraphobic?" She sat down next to him rather than force him to leave. he grabbed his head in pain again. She touched him softly. He was shaking. "Loki?" He couldn't respond. He shook his head. He looked to her for a solution. "Hey, it's ok. Do you want some ice-cream?"

"What?" he sounding weak and unsure of what she said.

"Some sweet desert?" he shrugged. She got up and got him some and brought it back. She handed him the bowl and spoon but he looked at her blankly. She picked up the spoon and fed him some.

"What is this?" Loki seemed confused by the bland appearance and yet sweet taste.

"Ice cream I told you." She handed him the spoon so he could eat himself. "Look, you cast a spell to block the All-father's sight so no one will come here and try hurt you."

"It's not him I'm worried about."

"Have trust in your spell. I'm sure it's still working." She kissed his cheek and he put down the bowl. He tried to stand and put his hand down on her shoulder and pushed. He steadied himself on the bed. "Loki, do you need a hand?"

"No. I'm quite capable of moving myself. If you want to be useful then get me some more food. I feel like I haven't eaten a decent meal in years." Loki stumbled out of the bedroom grasping at furniture and door frames for support. She followed him.

"Look, you trouble maker, sit down before you fall down!" she grabbed him and helped him sit on the couch.

Loki looked down at her body and released he had a hand on her breast. She swallowed hard in embarrassment, then noticed she didn't not stop him. he felt something between them but couldn't not remember. "I'm sure I know you, but I don't know how."

"Your memories will return soon. Just relax and I will get you something to eat." Loki then grabbed her and pulled her close.

"It can wait." He kissed her awkwardly. "So have we fucked?"

"Among other things, yes." She stroked his hair and he smiled.

"Shame I cannot remember. Will you be with me or has something happened that means we are no longer intimate?"

"It would be nice if you remembered. But we can play if you want." She straddled his lap and slipped of her shirt. He raised his hand and cupped her breasts.

"Play huh? Is that what we call it?"

"well, I do enjoy you being my toy-boy. So do you have any reservations or limitations as to sex?" She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"ha!" Loki scoffed. "You have no idea. There are so many things I like to do." He lifted her up and then laid her down. He moved over her and began to kiss down her body. he pulled off her pants and kicked his own off.

Loki grinned his hips down on her he could feel how wet she was. He moaned and bit his lip as he grabbed himself. He began to push his semi in her. He resumed kissing her and exploring her with his hands. She leaned her head back as he began to squeeze her breast and suck on her. She could feel him moving faster but not as seasoned as he was with her before.

"Loki, um, are you not really into this?" she cupped his cheek and he looked up at her perplexed. She could tell he was not even hard and was quite ineffective forcing himself in.

"What? I'm just getting started. I can't please your whole body at once, not without my magic." He chuckled and resumed rubbing and touching her. He put his hands beside her chest and looked down between them as he began to increase his hip thrusts. He panted as he rubbed against her. He bit his lip as he managed to slip in and he kept close, just grinding against her. Loki looked up and gasped as he was about to cum. He exhaled with a smile. "Now, that felt good, I think we should try some things I liked to do to get off back on Asgard."

"Oh I just thought you would be more turned on."

"What?" Loki sat up a bit pissed.

"Well, darling, you are not even hard. I have no idea how you managed to cum without an erection." She didn't want to piss him off but she was concerned.

"How dare you! there is nothing wrong with me!" Loki stood up and clenched his fists. "I'll have you know that I know plenty more than you about sex."

"But knowledge is not any good if you cannot put it into practice." She stood up and went to comfort him. "Loki, you used to get well hard when we fooled around before. Don't tell me you need magic to be effective." She tried to make light of the situation. Loki then responded swiftly with a hard slap. She fell to the floor. He was now very angry and a bit hurt.

"I'm am a prince of Asgard! You think you can belittle me in such a crass manor?!" Loki reached down and grabbed her. She gripped his wrists. He dragged her to the bedroom and forced her down on the bed. He climbed on her back and spread her legs. He pinned her hands behind her back with one hand. He gripped himself firmly and began to stroke himself. He began to line himself to fuck her anal. She decided that he was not himself.

"Loki! stop this, you need help!"

"What you begging already? Ill fuck you so hard you will be breathless from screaming my name!" he roughly tried to fuck her, but he just wasn't hard. She could sense his difficulty.

"No, I want you to have you way with me, but you can't do that pushing rope!" He flipped her over and raised his hand to slap her. She stared him down. He saw he had no effect. He gasped as he realised what she said. He shook his head and climbed off her. He held his hand up over his mouth and then wiped the first few tears flowing. He turned away and grabbed his cloths. He quickly got dressed and stumbled out of the building.

"Loki! get back here!" She punched her fists into the bed and quickly got dressed. She grabbed her bag and ran out. she bashed the lift button. She stood and paced back and forth. She looked at the stairwell and wondered if she should run down. She clenched her fists and then the lift finally opened. She road it down and ran out of the building. She surveyed the streets but couldn't spot him. now that he wasn't wearing his Aesir cloths he was not going to be easy to spot.

There was still so many people in the streets from the attack. She ran over and climbed up upon a car and looked around. She spotted a man with long black hair running uncoordinated and occasionally stumbling. She knew she could catch him. she ran off after him. she saw him run down a cleared street and was nearly upon him when a dark van pulled up and men in suits grabbed him and began to drag him into the van. Loki turned to escape their grasp. He caught a glimpse of her. He reached out but a hood was pulled over his head.

She ran up as the van pulled away. She jumped out into the traffic and ran over to the driver's side of the stopped car. She reached in and pulled the door open and dragged out the shocked driver. She jumped in and speed off after them.

There wasn't many cars on the road due to the attack. It wasn't hard to see where they were going. She slow and began to follow them at a distance. There was a few cars between them. She saw them turn off and head up to a freeway. She followed and slowed down further so not to get police chasing her. After all, she did just steal this car. She saw the car pull off and drive into an industrial estate. She stayed on the freeway and slowed down. She saw the car drive into a derelict building and she pulled over. She looked out the window down over the buildings. She did not see the car emerge. This must have been their destination.

She drove up further and got off at the next exit. She drove slowly through the abandoned estate. She saw the building a block ahead. She pulled over and parked behind a building. She began to search the car for anything useful. She found a rifle and a knife. She moved through the abandoned estate, trying to be quiet on the rusted steel. She stopped and listened. She heard faint voices. She moved slowly towards the sounds. She squatted down and peered through a gap. She saw Loki being dragged along the dirty cement floor.

"He is not very strong for a man that claims to be a god!" one man laughed. The other dragging him threw him down and swiftly kicked him. Loki struggled and pulled off the hood and struggled to get up. The three men began to punch and kick him repetitively. Loki cried out. he cries becoming weak as he was left breathless.

One walked away and came back with a long broom handle. "Careful guys, don't hit him in the head. I don't want him to be knocked out. I want him to be conscious." He then whacked him hard. The kept up their assault till a mobile rang. They all stopped and the one with the phone walked towards her to take the call.

"Yes sir. Yes, we found him dressed as a civilian. He's not responsive, he hasn't giving us a reason for his attack." The man eventually hung up and put the phone away.

"Now where were we?" the others restrained him and got chain and tied his wrist to a steel guard rail. "are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

"I have no idea who you are? How am I supposed to know what you want if you haven't asked me a straight question?" Loki was being defiant. He copped a slap.

"Why did you try to destroy the city?"

"Huh? I did no such thing! I think you have the wrong person!" The kicked him hard between the legs. Loki yelled and bent over and crunched up.

"Wrong answer. It was you who brought those creatures here and attacked the city." He struck him again. The man nodded to the others. They grabbed him and forced him to the ground. The man standing broke the broom handle over his leg and then squatted down next to him. "now you will tell us what we want to hear or you will be encouraged too."

"You have the wrong man! I didn't do what you said!"

She watched in horror. She knew Loki genuinely believed that he wasn't to blame. He just didn't remember. She gasped as they pulled down his pants and the man shoved the handle in. Loki screamed as he forced it deep. They kept thrusting it in and Loki passed out. she shook with fear. She held the rifle with shaking hands and tried to calm herself. She breathed uneasy as she took a sight picture. She fired and one man fell.

The shot reverberated off the walls and the echo loudly filled the room. The other two men drew their guns and looked around to where the shot was from. She moved the bolt through its action and quickly fired again. The other man fell and the remainder fired widely in her general direction. She took cover and cocked the weapon again. She panted hard and knew she had to protect him. she calmed herself when the shots stoped. She glanced through the gap as she saw him reload and she fired again. He fell injured and she ran over to him.

She went to shoot him but her weapon failed. She dropped the rifle and pulled out the knife. "You dare hurt a helpless man? I will make you suffer for hurting the man I love." She plunged the knife into his chest as she fell with her full body weight. She slumped back to watch him cough and gurgle through the new hole in his lung. The pink foam bubbled out and he reached out as he spluttered blood. She back away, kicking with her feet to get away. He collapse down and she sat staring for a minute. She sat shocked for ages in the silence. The she heard the phone ring. She jumped and shook herself out of it. She turned to see Loki shaking and looking right at her. She crawled quickly over to him and hovered her hands over him. she didn't know what to do.

She carefully took hold of the splintered end of the handle and carefully began to slide it out. "I'm sorry Loki." she pleaded as he whimpered. She pulled up his pants and untied his hand. She cradled him in her arms. He was a wreck. "Loki, I need to get you out of here. I can't lift you, you will have to try and stand." He was in pain as he stood. She helped him stumble over to the van. She helped him inside and he lay on the floor. She closed the door and jumped in and drove away.

 

__________

She pulled up at a hospital and she jumped out and slid open the door. Some of the hospital staff approached her. "You can't park here!"

"Please help! He's hurt!" they got close and saw Loki covered in blood and quickly raced in and grabbed a gurney. They carefully lifted him up and then quickly wheeled him in. She drove the car out of the emergency bay and ran into the foyer. She ran after them and gripped Loki's hand. They began to look over him. he was going into shock. He squeezed her hand tightly. He looked at her with his glazed eyes.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"He has been beaten and kicked. And they..they.." she turned away as she couldn't look him in the eyes. The doctor looked down at the blood stain on his pants. He nodded as he knew. They wheeled him into a room. They went to stop her from following them.

"You will have to wait out here."

"No! I must be with him he needs me!" Loki sat up as best he could and reached to her.

"Please." He softly croaked. She pushed past the doctor and went to Loki's side. She held him.

"Oh baby! I won't let anyone hurt you." she kissed him. the medic began to put in a drip and Loki stopped shaking and relaxed. He felt the painkillers kick in. He sighed and gave her a weak smile.


	4. Save me

A G-man stood surveying the warehouse. He walked over and removed his sunglasses. He looked down and dialled his mobile. He listened quietly and heard the faint echo of it ring nearby. He walked with another agent towards the sound. He stopped as he saw three dead agents.

He gasped as he knew these men. He was just talking t them. He checked for signs on life but they were dead. He looked down at the knife in one man's chest and then glanced up at the chain dangling from the rail on the stairs. He then saw the broken broom handle and saw one end was covered in blood and something else. Agent Coulson put his hand to his mouth and swallowed hard when he figured it out.

His phone rang. "Director Fury. Yes I am here, but Loki is not. I don't think he did this thou." He nodded to the cleanup crew.

"Agent Coulson if it wasn't Loki who was it?"

"I don't know, maybe he has a friend."

"He doesn't have his staff, and Thor said he was to be stripped of his magic."

"Sir, there is something else. The van is gone. I have tracked it to a nearby hospital. I will go check it out. It seems strange that Loki would go to a hospital."

"You think they got the wrong man?"

"No, but I have something with blood on it that we can compare to the sample we took from him when we were in Stuttgart." Coulson pulled out and evidence bag and placed the pole into it.

 

_______________

Coulson walked with purpose through the hospital. He checked his phone and the directions to where Loki was. He stood outside the door for a moment then opened it. He saw a young woman smeared in blood, holding Loki's hand as he lay in pain. He was bandaged and had his lower leg and arm in a cast. He was covered in bruises and scratches. Coulson wondered how much was caused by his men. She looked up at him. "Yes?" He walked over and looked down at the chart. He raised his eyebrow at the name on it.

"Loki Gleeson? That doesn't some very Nordic."

"It's Celt." She responded. Loki recognised the voice and turned slowly. He glanced up and Coulson looked at his eyes. He recognised him.

"Hello Agent Coulson. See for years I thought my name was Odinson, then I found out it was Laufeyson. But now my real father is dead and I have no desire to follow Odin so...I am kind of without a name, so I took hers."

"You know him?" she turned to Loki.

"Loki why did you kill my men?" he continued to read his chart.

"I didn't." He said short and quiet. He turned his head. Coulson exhaled as he read the injuries. He then looked up at her. "She did." Loki didn't feel he was dobbing her in. He was proud that she came to his rescue.

"It was a fair fight, they deserved to die." She knew that there was no point in lying. She knew Loki was dangerous. She glared at Coulson. "But you have kinda thought that. You know what they did to him. Three against one..."

"Yes. I know. But I hardly think it justifies death." Coulson put down the chart.

She stood up defiantly. "I think you need to speak to his doctor. Let him tell you of the injuries you cannot see!" she turned back to Loki and hugged him. Coulson lowered his head.

"No. I saw the implement they used." He turned and walked out. Loki reached up and stroked her face with his bandaged hand.

"Thank you for saving me. Although I'm not totally sure why." He smiled softly through the pain.

"You stupid fool!" she cried. She held him close and he winced in pain. "I love you silly!"

"Oh. Really?" she pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Yes, of course. You think I would kill people for you? To protect you? You are helpless without your magic."

"I have all my memories. I remember what we did. I guess I shouldn't have run off."

"I think they would have found you anyway. You can't live in fear of them. Look, I'm going to find the doctor and see how long you will stay here." She kissed his hand and left.

Coulson watched her leave and then picked up his phone. "Yes, ready now. Move him to the psych ward."

 

_______________

A nurse came in and looked down at him. "Are you in pain still?"

"Yes." Loki replied weakly. She put a needle in the IV bag and turned to him.

"Hope this helps." Loki sighed as he felt the morphine wash over him and he blacked out.

 

_________________

She stood in an empty court room hands cuffed. Still coved in blood. She looked up at the judge and around at the few people in the room. "You are to be held without bail for the triple murder at the warehouse."

"What? They were attacking a helpless man!"

"Who? There was no one else there." She gasped. She knew they were trying to cover it up.

"Oh, so I'm free to go, there clearly isn't an offence being committed." She spotted the G-man from the hospital. "So if Loki doesn't exist, then those men in suits and dark glasses never kidnapping anyone. Nor were they beating and raping him with an object till he passed out from the pain?" She stood aggressive. The judge looked over to Agent Coulson and back to the woman.

"Three men are dead and you are responsible, those are the facts."

"And if Loki went to the police to have them charged, would they ever face trial? No I highly doubt their crimes would ever reach the light of day!" She held up her cuffs.

 

______________

Loki woke dazed and groggy. He was in a different room from before. There was no window. The walls were all smooth and white. There was a long box in the centre of the room with a foam mattress on it. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. He closed his eyes and begged for a familiar face. He opened his eyes and Erik stood before him.

"Erik! Thank goodness. I need help!"

"How did I get here?"

"You aren't really here; it's a mental astral projection." Loki reached out to him and his hand passed through him to demonstrate. Erik jumped back and was confused about being a hologram. He moved cautiously towards him.

"I have questions, like what did you do to me?" he tapped his head. "It's like you shoved every book ever written into my head and they are all talking at me at once."

"I used the memory stone to give you my knowledge, ancient knowledge. I knew you would understand the tomes." Loki groaned as he moved. His ribs hurt.

"You look like shit."

"Yeah I feel like it too." Loki laughed slightly and coughed then groaned in pain. "Oh I shouldn't laugh!" Erik relaxed and moved towards him. "Please come to me, help me. They took away my girlfriend and now I'm worried they may come back and do worse than what they did before." Loki held up his hands to his face and uncoordinatedly wiped his tears. Erik reached over but could not touch him.

"Ok, just wait. But I will need to know more. I will need you to sort out my head." Erik disappeared.

 

_____________

Erik stood in the lab back at SHEILD. He gasped and looked down at his hands. He picked up a cup and was relived he wasn't a hologram any more. He picked up his phone and dial Coulson.

"Erik? What is it?"

"It's Loki."

"What about him?"

"I had a weird dream, but I wasn't asleep. He was in a white room with only a basic bed. He was bandaged and in casts. He had injuries and was in a great deal of pain."

"Oh?" Coulson tried not to let on. "What do you think you saw?"

"I think I saw him, but I don't think he was on Asgard. He looked like he was weak as a kitten. He was quite scared, but I don't know of whom. He said he could explain what he did to my mind. He said he gave me all his knowledge."

"You understand it?"

"It's all so scrambled. But he will tell me how to control it."

There was a pause from Coulson. "Ok, yes, if you can get him to cooperate I will make sure he is under your control."

 

_____________

Loki sat in the corner of his room facing the door. He sat with his legs bent up and forearms around his shins. He kept an eye on the door waiting.

Erik stood outside the door. He took a deep breath and wondered if he should go in. He slowly pushed open the door. He saw Loki cowering in the corner sobbing. He walked towards him. He stopped when his head rose up. He saw the pain and suffering be replaced with a sort of desperate hope. Loki held out his hand. "Erik I need help."

"Loki what is going on, why are you hurt? I thought you could heal yourself? Are you not a God?" Erik crouched down beside him and was immediately embraced.

"I have no magic. Odin has made me mortal to punish me." His lips brushed Erik's neck. His hot tears now on his cheek. Erik pushed him back and looked over him. Loki's lower leg and forearm was in a cast. He was only covered by his bandages and ill-fitting hospital gown. Erik helped him up and assisted him to his bed. Loki shuddered slightly, trying to keep his pain to a minimum.

"You seem to be in a bad way. How long will you stay here to recover?"

"I was hoping you could help me. Please take me away from here. I don't feel safe." Loki looked around and saw the door was wide open to his cell. Erik lifted his bruised and battered legs up onto the bed and picked the sheet up from the floor. He covered him and sat down close to his shoulders. He placed his hand on his head to reassure him. He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to help him.

"I don't know if I can. You have caused so much death and destruction, I don't think they would let you live in peace." Loki rolled onto his side and moaned as it was on his broken ribs. He put his arm over Selvig's legs and placed his head on his lap. He heard him softly sob. Erik placed his hand on his side and patted him gently. "Look, you need help and I don't know if I can be of much use. The doctors and nurses here will take care of you. I will make sure of it."

Loki sat up and placed his arms around his neck and held him as firmly as he could. He could feel him shaking. "I hate this mortal body! It's so weak." He cried. "Please don't leave me. They took my girlfriend from me and now I think SHEILD is going to hurt her or use her against me."

"Wait, did you say girlfriend? Is this another of your hypnotised followers?" Loki pushed back and looked angry.

"No! She found me injured at Stark tower and helped me heal. She made a deal with the All-father to watch me and she asked that if I was to be banished that he sent me to Midgard and if he had to punish me, take my magic. Which I am kinda regretting agreeing to."

"I guess Odin knew who much you relied on your powers more than you." Selvig rubbed his own head in confusion. "So why did SHEILD take her?"

"They captured me and she tracked them down and killed them as they were.. well.." Loki held out his hands and looked down at his body. "Exhibit a". Selvig nodded. He lay back down and turned his head away and silently cried. Erik went to touch him but this time Loki pulled away. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am beyond help. Maybe I deserve this."

"I can't fathom what you are going through." He stroked his hair gently. "But you have to let someone help you.

"I need help, but I don't like that I am so helpless." He turned his head and Selvig saw his distress. "I can't do anything for myself. I'm so powerless." He pulled up his gown to his chest and reviled his wet diaper. "I can't even control when I have to go to the bathroom." Selvig put his hand on Loki's and pulled his gown back down.

"Ok, wait here. I'll get some help."

"No! Please. I have been humiliated enough." Loki begged. Erik nodded and left him.

"I'll be back soon."

 

_________________

Loki watched the open door and wondered about escape. He knew he wouldn't get far. Selvig returned with a trolley. He pushed the cart next to the bed and began to rummage through. He picked up and needle and a small vial.

"This is morphine, it should mask some of your pain." He passed and looked down at him. "Unless you don't think I should inject you."

"No, please take away the pain." Erik pulled up the sleeve on his gown and hesitantly injected him. Loki smiled as he felt better. "I take it that worked?" Loki nodded. Erik then carefully lifted Loki's gown and unfastened his soaked diaper. He tossed it in the waste bag hanging off the trolley. He shuddered when he saw the blood stain. He carefully placed a clean diaper under him and fastened it. He pulled out some hospital pants and slipped them carefully over his cast and up his damaged legs.

Loki lay quietly. Erik brushed the hair from Loki's face and smiled. "Just wait, I will go get a wheel chair to move you." Loki smiled and was relieved that he was leaving.

Erik wheeled the chair close to the bed and reached down and put his arms around Loki's chest and helped him up. He assisted him into the chair and draped the sheet over him. As he tucked him in Loki reached up to him. His face was in close proximity to his. Loki softly kissed his cheek. Selvig ignored him and began to push the wheel chair out.

 

______________

He pulled into his drive way and helped Loki out into the wheelchair. He pushed him up to the door. He wheeled him into the spare bedroom and pulled back the bedding before helping him into bed. Loki was pretty doped up and not helping much. He tucked him in and sat on the side on the bed for a moment.

"I hope you feel better soon." He sighed and got up to leave. He walked to his own room and got ready for bed. He lay down starring at the ceiling and worried about what was going on. He tried to rest but there was so many thoughts running through his head. He understood so many more things. He just saw things so clearly. He also seemed to understand Loki's thought process. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on him.

Loki said he would be able to pinpoint the info and get a clear answer. He saw a flash of him. he was younger. Sitting reading a book in the garden and Thor knocking the book out of his hands and began to wrestle with him. he pinned Loki down and then began to tickle him. he saw him laughing and genuinely happy.

Selvig shook his head and opened his eyes. He wondered how he accessed this. Had Loki put part of his mind in his? He reached over to turn off his bedside lamp when he heard a scream and then banging and crying.

"No! Please stop! I'm sorry!" Erik pushed open Loki's door and turned on the light. He saw him on the bed, jammed up against the wall. He was trapped in his blankets and punching at the wall. He had made dents in the plaster board. He quickly placed his hands on him to settle him down.

"Loki! It's just a dream! You're ok!" Loki turned suddenly and was shaking. "Calm down, you're safe."

"Huh? Where is she?" Loki struggled to sit up. He fell back on the bed in pain. "Ahh!"

"Loki ill get you something for the pain." He placed his hand on his forehead. "Oh, you're burning up." Erik got up and walked out to the lounge. He picked up his phone and paused, wondering if he should call Coulson. He put down the phone and grabbed some medication. He walked back to the bedroom and handed Loki some pills and a helped him sit up.

"Swallow these and you should feel a bit better." Loki complied and then sipped the glass of water that Erik held. He lay back down and seemed much calmer. "Now try and get some rest. Remember, no one is going to hurt you. just rest." He got up and turned off the lights.

 

__________________

The sun shone through the window and Erik woke with his head still bussing with ideas. He stared at his tired face in the mirror and washed his face to wake up. He wondered out to the kitchen and turned on the percolator. He yawned and wondered down to the bedroom to check on Loki. He tried to open the door but it was jammed. He put his coffee down on a small table and banged the door with his shoulder to shove it open.

There was something hard against it. "Loki?! what are you doing?"

"Go away!"

"Stop being childish and open the door!" he shoved it again and managed to move the blockage. It was a small table. He saw Loki sitting on the bed clutching a pillow. "What's wrong?" He moved over to him with his hands up. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He placed his hand down on his leg and Loki looked down and away. "What are you afraid of?"

"I don't have my magic, how can I defend myself?"

"You don't need to." He pulled back the sheet and saw the wet patch on the bed. He looked down and his pants and realised Loki had wet himself. "Oh, look, come to the bathroom and we will get you cleaned up." Loki reluctantly climbed out of bed and he put his arm over Erik's shoulder to support him.

Loki stood awkward and held on to the shower door. Erik squatted down and pulled off his pants and put them in the washing machine. He undid the back of his gown and then turned to turn on the tap. He started to fill the sink with hot soapy water. Erik paused and placed his hands on Loki's hips. He felt a bit embarrassed and then realised Loki must feel worse. He carefully undid his soiled nappy.

Loki looked away and moaned softly. Erik saw the mess was stained with blood. Loki placed his hand on his stomach and held it. Erik took the diaper and put it in the trash. He came back to see him standing unsure. Loki's bruises were now very prominent. They covered his body and were clearly darker where his ribs were broken. He had a few internal injuries that they had to fix with surgery. He seemed frail and timid. Erik turned off the water in the sink and placed a sponge in the water. He knew he was going to hurt when he touched him. He took the sponge and carefully washed him. he placed it on his back and slowly dragged it over his body.

Loki whimpered slightly as he tried to wash him as carefully as possible. He occasionally rinsed off the sponge and continued on. He then realised he would have to wash him everywhere. He exhaled uneasy and began to carefully wash his genitals. Loki moaned softly as he was still sore from the kick he got.

Erik rinsed out the sponge and squatted down to wash him. he shook his head as he saw the smearing of blood and shit on the back of his thighs. He carefully wiped him clean and was concerned about how much damage had been inflicted on him. he finished up and helped Loki to sit down on the toilet.

Loki put his hand out and grabbed his shirt. "Look Erik, I know you are conflicted. That your own people did this to me. But it happened, nothing is going to change it."

"Are you going to get better? I mean, internally.. what ..umm.." Erik was hesitant.

"I don't know." He nodded and left him for a moment. He came back with some clean cloths.

"Ok, let's get you dressed." He slipped the shirt over his head and broken arm. He then bent up his other arm and pulled the t-shirt down and then put his arms around under his armpits and lifted him slightly. He slipped a clean nappy under him and fastened it. He squatted down and slipped the track pants over his cast and up his legs. He helped him stand up and then pulled his pants up the rest of the way.

He helped him hobble out to the lounge and sat him down on the couch. He sat down beside him. "So, what am I going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically. Loki looked ashamed and confused.

"Huh? I don't understand."

"I had a dream. But it wasn't my dream. It was a memory of yours, from Asgard."

"Oh. That was probably part of the information I gave you."

"You must have given me more just some information. It's like I was there, living that moment." Erik rubbed his head. "Am I going to think of more things of your life?"

"Um, so what was it. What did you see?" Loki looked up at him. Erik felt strange. He felt like he had to be the father Loki needed.

"It was you. you were a bit younger looking. Your hair was short and you were reading a book in the garden. Thor knocked the book from your hands and began to wrestle and play fight with you."

"Oh, that memory. I can explain." Loki blushed.

"About what? It seemed like a good memory." Selvig didn't know what he was talking about.

"See, it was a good time. Well before things got real competitive between us. It was also the first time we really well.. you know, you saw the memory." Loki blushed and turned his head with a smile.

"Tell me about it. If it was a good thing, then you must like that memory. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you felt." Erik was unsure what Loki was feeling and there must have been more that he had not seen.

"I think it was the first time I truly felt loved." He exhaled with a happy sigh. "Thor seemed so much gentler. He kissed me so passionate. I have never been kissed like that before."

"Oh you mean." Selvig swallowed hard. He didn't know they had been intimate during that play in the garden. "I didn't know you and Thor were close."

"We aren't, well not now. I guess we grew apart. He started to ignore my advances and then he began to publicly embarrass me. I thought he loved me. He was flirting with me and touching me. Then his friends came in and he turned on me. He stood behind me and he pulled down my pants, reviling my arousal. He then taunted me for it. He told them that I was trying to get with him."

"This is why you fight with him?" Erik placed his hand on his and squeezed it slightly. He was surprised that Loki would share such a thing. But then he realised that Loki must have thought he had those memories.

"Partially. We just grew more competitive and Odin didn't help." Loki took Selvig's hand in his. "I just don't know what to do. That's why I need her. She loves me like he used to, unconditionally."

"Are you worried that she my change her feelings like Thor did?"

"No. She is not driven the way he is. You will find her for me?" Loki begged.

"I'll see what I can do." Erik picked up his phone and walked out the back veranda and out into the garden. "Agent Coulson?"

"Dr Selvig, how is he?"

"He is nervous but he has been sharing some things that I don't even think his parents knew. Look the reason I am calling is about the woman he was with. He has been asking about her constantly and he was concerned that you have done something to her or would use her against him."

"She holds value to him?"

"Yes, but I think if you know where she is, then you should send her here to be with him."

"Do you think that a good idea? I don't think we should give him anything he wants." Coulson was kind of cold.

"If anything, her unconditional feelings for him would mean I didn't have to be as involved in caring for him."

"How so?"

"Think it would be less humiliation for him if she looked after his... personal issues." Erik coughed. "Look, he seems harmless. He has nightmares about what happened. I don't think he cause trouble. I can even pin him down."

"I will think about it. I will talk to the director about it." He hung up and Erik put the phone back in his pocket. He sighed and walked back inside. He saw Loki and was still shocked that he was intimate with Thor. he walked into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Loki slowly stood up and used the furniture to help him make his way over to Erik. He knocked a mug on to the floor and it broke. Erik shrugged and walked over to the small cupboard and pulled out a dust pan and brush. He accidently knocked the mop and broom and they fell on the floor near Loki. he stumbled back and gasped. Erik looked up and saw him crying as he bent over to pick up the broom.

Loki shook his head and begged. "Please no. I will be good."

"Loki I.." Selvig looked down at the broom in his hand and quickly shoved it away and closed the cupboard. He squatted down to Loki. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Please don't!" Loki sobbed. Erik put his arms around him in an awkward hug.

"There there. Don't be scared." Erik tried to comfort him. "I have called Agent Coulson and he is going to find your friend and bring her here." Loki's face lightened up.

"Really? She is coming back to me?"

"I don't know how long it will be, but he said he would track her down for me." Erik helped Loki to his feet. "try to relax." Loki sat down on the couch and clenched his hands together in anticipation. "Loki."

"Yes?"

"if you could, would you want to go back to Asgard and be with Thor?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think he wants me there. He seemed to get over me pretty quick." Erik turned away from the stove and looked over as the jilted lover on his couch. Then he twigged. Jane. Thor was in love with her and she had come between them.

"Loki, what happened when Thor went back to Asgard after he was banished?" he walked over and handed him a glass of OJ.

"He ruined everything." Loki snarled.

"How?"

"I was King of Asgard and he ruined it! He didn't see me as equal. He betrayed me. He destroyed the Bifrost and Odin turned on me too." Loki wiped the tears from his face.

"How did he betray you?" Erik placed his hand on him to comfort him.

"It was that woman. She turned him, she made him weak. He turned on me and I know he made mother fear me too." Loki was upset but there was nothing he could do. "I gave them one last chance, but it was futile. I begged Odin, I told him I did it for him, so he would feel proud of me. But he didn't care. He said I was nothing but a disappointment. So I let go. I figured I'd be better off dead than live on Asgard."

Erik held him and tried to console him. He had no idea of the stress and emotional torment Loki had endured his whole life. He realised that was what made him who he was. That he wasn't inherently evil. He was just lashing out like a teenager wanting attention. He cupped his head in his hand and stroked him. he ran his fingers through his hair and rocked him slowly. Erik realised that it was unconditional love was all he craved.

Loki held him close and rested his head on Erik's shoulder. He calmed down a bit. Erik pushed back and wiped the tear from Loki's face. "Ok. I'll just go make you some breakfast and we can take it one step at a time.


End file.
